


Oh Captain, My Captain

by shellshock3d



Series: Oh Captain, My Captain [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, M/M, Swim Team, clizzy side pairing, jimon main pairing, malec side pairing, swim captain jace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellshock3d/pseuds/shellshock3d
Summary: Simon has always been the nerdy boy that gets picked on in the halls.  Jace has been the popular swim captain that couldn't ask for anything more in life.  But when Simon joins the swim team and Jace must give him private lessons, they each learn something about the other.  And maybe they start to like each other too.





	

“Lewis!” he heard the sharp voice barking at him.

Simon looked up from the chlorinated water to see Luke’s brown eyes staring down at him in frustration. The corners of Luke’s mouth were turned down into a frown. His face turned red and hot as he felt the other boys eyes on him. He already knew what was coming and he didn’t like it one bit.

“Your form is still off. How many times do I have to tell you? We’ve been over this before. If you’re going to join the swim team, I wish you’d at least try to perform well.” 

The coach had a point. The only reason Simon had joined the swim team was because he needed more extracurriculars on his college applications. It was senior year and if he was going to get into a good school, he needed to seem well rounded. The swim team was just the only sport willing to take him on such short notice because they were so desperate for members. His first choice was baseball but they laughed in his face.

“I’m sorry Coach Garroway, I really am trying,” he said with sincerity. It was difficult for him to get up to the level of his teammates if only because he wasn’t much of a swimmer. His wealth of swimming skills only came from swim classes at the Jewish Community Center and he quit those when he was twelve. It also didn’t help that he spent most of his lesson time fantasizing what it would be like to perform CPR on his swim instructor.

A loud staccato laugh echoed through the large space. Simon looked for the source and his eyes stopped on the tall blonde boy leaning against the edge of the pool. The boy met his gaze with mismatched blue and green eyes. Simon recognized him as the team’s captain, Jace Wayland.

“He’s never going to get it Coach. He’s just a mundane kid who won’t ever measure up to the rest of us.” Jace’s eyes burned a hole through Simon as he threw his insults. He could tell Jace gave less than two shits about him which made him feel like crap. It made him want to prove he could be just as good as the rest of them.

“Well do you have any suggestions on how to improve,” he asked the other boy, bristling. Simon crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive stance. He hated the team captain. How a boy as sarcastic and stoic as that could be in charge of anything was beyond him.

“Oh believe me, I doubt even I could whip you into shape,” Jace shot back, quick as a bullet. He shared a look with Alec and they both broke into grins as though they were sharing a private joke. They probably were. Jace and Alec had been best friends ever since Alec’s parents adopted Jace as a ten year old.

Luke seemed to consider something for a moment as the boys silently seethed at each other. They both looked towards him to resolve this matter. Slowly, Luke stood up and cleared his throat. “That’s an excellent idea. Jace, from now on you and Simon will be staying an hour after practice for one on one lessons.”

Jace’s face instantly drained of color. This didn’t seem to be the reaction he was expecting. “But coach-” 

The coach cut him off with the wave of his hand in a ‘zip it’ motion. “I don’t want to hear it Wayland. You do this or you’re demoted from captain. And Lewis, if you don’t do this, you’ll be off the team.” Luke looked at him with his dark eyes and awaited a reply. He did not look like he was kidding. Simon knew he wouldn’t hesitate to punish either of them for their immature display today. 

Simon sighed softly so none of the others would hear. This cut into his studying time and his time with his best friend Clary but he needed to be on this team. It was important to him. Well no, it was important to his mother and to the prospective colleges he was thinking of applying to. “Alright. I guess I’ll see what he can teach me.” 

He looked at Jace, who pushed his wet hair out of his face with one hand. His mouth was pursed as though he had just bitten into an overly ripe fruit.

“Fine,” he said briskly. Luke nodded. “Your first meeting will be tomorrow after practice. And if you don’t show up, I will know.”


End file.
